Mega Man 4 and 5: New Ambitions
by Mohammed Rastapopolous
Summary: Over two years after Luthor's defeat in the last part of Mega Man 3, he returns with Mercy Graves, Proto Man and new robots. Which forces Mega Man along with other Superheroes to confront them.
1. Mega Man 4: A New Evil Ambition

Characters on Mega Man's side:

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther (a new member), Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin (a new member), Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye

Characters on Luthor's side:

Dr Wily (hidden until tthe end of 1st part of Mega Man 4), Proto Man, Callisto, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Dive Man, Drill Man, Toad Man, Bright Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Dust Man, Skull Man, Twin Robots (instead of being called for "Cockroach Twins") and seven of ED-209s (in Luthor's hands)

 **Mega Man 4: A New Evil Ambition (12th July 2065) (Over two years after Luthor's defeat in the last part of Mega Man 3)**

Over two years after Lex Luthor's defeat, many thoughtthat Dr Wily was dead, after Luthor showed that he committed suicide. However, received a message from Luthor, who returns with Mercy Graves, Proto Man and new robots. Those new robot masters are Dive Man, Drill Man, Toad Man, Bright Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Dust Man and Skull Man, plus mini-bosses such as ED-209s to attack Metropolis. First of all Iron Man and War Machine defeats Dive Man. Then superheroes defeats other robots of Luthor's army;

Storm, Captain America, Cyborg, Mega Man and Black Canary defeats three first ED-209s

Human Torch and Supergirl defeats Drill Man

Iron Man and War Machine defeats 4th, and 5th ED-209s

Invisible Woman defeats Toad Man

Cyclops defeats Bright Man

Black Panther and Phoenix defeats Pharaoh Man

Supergirl, Mega Man and Cyborg defeats two last ED-209s

Mega Man defeats Ring Man

Batman and Robin defeats Dust Man

All those Superheroes defeats Skull Man. Then Iron Man and War Machine defeats Twin Robots (two other new robots in Luthor's army, and sent by him to attack those heroes). After defeating those robots Supergirl defeats Proto Man, then those Superheroes defeats Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves. Then forcing those two villains to surround. However, Lex Luthor reveals that Wily ordered him to scare people and attack "The Justice of Superhumans" by using those robots. Luthor gives up for now, those superheroes returns to home and are prepared for a new battle against Wily.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Mega Man 4: Wily's New Revenge

Characters on Mega Man's side:Nick Fury, Mega Man, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye

Neutral for now:

Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves

Characters on Wily's side:

Dr Wily, Proto Man, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Dive Man, Drill Man, Toad Man, Bright Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Dust Man, Skull Man and two of ED-209s (in Wily's hands)

 **Mega Man 4: Wily's New Revenge (13th July 2065) (16-17 hours after Luthor's defeat and revelations about Wily's plans)**

Only more than half a day after Luthor's last defeat and revelations about that video showed about Wily was faked, Wily returns with Proto Man, Supervillains, two of ED-209s and robot masters (those robots superheroes previously defeated in the previous part of Mega Man 4) to attack Metropolis. Those Superheroes first defeats two of ED-209s, then defeating robot masters (first Dive Man, then the other robot masters such as Drill Man, Toad Man, Bright Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Dust Man and Skull Man), then defeating Proto Man and those Supervillains (Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus and Bane), in last even defeating Dr. Wily once more. However, Wily gives up for now. Mega Man along with those Superheroes returns to their league's home.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Mega Man 5: Wily's New Army of Robots

Characters on Mega Man's side:

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye

Characters on Wily's side:

Dr Wily, Proto Man, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Stone Man, Charge Man, Wave Man, Star Man, Gravity Man, Gyro Man, Crystal Man, Napalm Man, Magnet Man, Hard Man, Top Man, Snake Man, Shadow Man, Spark Man, Gemini Man, Needle Man, Dark Man 1, Dark Man 2, Dark Man 3, Dark Man 4, five of ED-209s and four of Rolling Drills

 **Mega Man 5: Wily's New Army of Robots (Earliest 31st Aug 2065) (About two months after Wily's defeat in the last part of Mega Man 4)**

About two months after Wily's defeat in the last part of Mega Man 4, Wily returns with Proto Man, those supervillains, five of ED-209s and those new robots. Those new robots are Stone Man, Charge Man, Wave Man, Star Man, Gravity Man, Gyro Man, Crystal Man, Napalm Man, four Dark Man robots, plus four of Rolling Drills. However, War Machine first defeats Wave Man. Then superheroes defeats other robots;

Batman defeats Star Man

Invisible Woman defeats Stone Man

Supergirl defeats Gravity Man.

After defeating Gravity Man, Black Canary, Hawkeye and Iron Man defeats first three of ED-209s. Then those heroes defeats two more robot masters;

Iron Man defeats Gyro Man

Spider-Man and Mega Man defeats Crystal Man. Then Supergirl, Iron Man, War Machine, Invisible Woman and Black Canary defeats four of Rolling Drills, then confronting Napalm Man, in last even defeating this robot master.

After defeating Napalm Man, Iron Man, War Machine and Cyborg defeats two last ED-209s, then Mega Man and Invisible Woman defeats Charge Man.

After defeating those robot masters, there are still eight more. They're robot masters who those Superheroes previously confronted, even prior to Mega Man 4; Magnet Man, Hard Man, Snake Man, Top Man, Shadow Man, Spark Man, Gemini Man and Needle Man. Now the battle begins;

Supergirl and Mega Man defeats Magnet Man, then Supergirl, Iron Man, Black Canary and Invisible Woman defeats Hard Man

Spider-Man defeats Snake Man

Supergirl, Storm and Invisible Woman defeats Top Man

Batman and Robin defeats Shadow Man

Harley Quinn and The Penguin defeats Spark Man

Mega Man and Cyborg defeats Gemini Man

Captain America defeats Needle Man.

After defeating robot masters from Mega Man 3, those heroes have to face Dark Men robots sent by Wily;

Batman defeats Dark Man 1

Mega Man defeats Dark Man 2

Invisible Woman defeats Dark Man 3

and Supergirl defeats Dark Man 4.

After defeating those Dark Men robots, they're defeating those Supervillains (such as Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus and Bane). Then those heroes defeats Proto Man and in last even defeating Dr. Wily. Now Wily gives up, at least for now.

Now, Mega Man along with those Superheroes returns to their league's home.

Mega Man 5: Wily's New Army of Robots: THE END


End file.
